Kantai Collection: Operation Next Gen
by Fleetcommander74
Summary: Abyssal's an unknown, one that has declared on humanity plunging the world into war once more. In response humanity made ship girls powerful beings with the power of WW2 era ships to fight against this enemy. But soon other ships began to hear the call and this time there from a more modern era.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer_** _ **: I do not own Kantai collection all rights belong to there creators the only thing i own is my OCS!**_

Chapter 1 A New Dawn

Location: Naval Station Great Lakes

Time: Unknown

The skies over the Great lakes where filled with clouds normally this wouldn't post any concerns to anyone if it hadn't been that the clouds were a dark inky black color as if death had decide to make this home. The origins of this black sky could be followed to the water of the lakes as it showed what appeared to human's figures skating across the water with what appeared to be black boats. But with a closer look showed there true self's the humanoid figures where covered in a black shiny material that almost look like polished lava rocks there skin was pale white that made them look like ghosts, their eyes ranged from a light blue color to piercing red eyes. There were three of them each having a different feature the first was a girl with blue eyes and white hair she was wearing what appeared a white skin tight jump suit. Around her neck was what appeared to be a collar that look like rows of teeth she also was wearing black skin tight pants that went all the way down and into her heel shoes that were a black color. In her hands was a black staff that seemed to have a shape of a screw near its bottom. But what topped it off was the headgear she was wearing it look like some type of hat that look like the top part of a mushroom but in a deep black color, on each side was twin cannon mounts. Near her face on each side was a pair of white tentacles that reach a good length, adding to the creepy factor was that in the front of the headgear was what appeared a mouth that was made up of with teeth above that were two giant holes that were glowing on top of the hat giving the illusion of eyes. She had no name but to her enemies she was none as Wo Class.

The next on off to her right was another human figure she had black hair and glowing green eyes she was head shorter than the other girl and had black boats. The clothing that she was wearing could only be described as a black bikini but stood out was the two cannons that her arms had each had cannons on the front of the cannons was a mouth of teeth that surrounded each one on her back was a plug that seemed to connect to each cannon, she was Ri Class.

The next girl could be called the most powerful of the three she was wearing a black dress and black dress shoes, her head had two curved horns the very tips were red but unlike the other girls she wasn't skinning across the water instead she was riding a monstrosity that covered in guns teeth and muscle in the center was a giant head that pitch black and had huge maw that was filled with teeth. On each side were triple single turret cannons, the monster had two giant muscle arms and hands that look like it can break through steel it was here that she was riding on one of those arms. Just like other girl she had a plug that was connected on her neck that seem to connect to the monster she was riding, she was none as Battleship Princess or Symbiotic Hime. The last of their group was the creatures that surrounding them they were the size of small whales and had huge white teeth and huge empty sockets that seemed to glow as their eyes, inside their mouths were two cannons they were simple known as i-class.

All together they represent the new enemy in which humanity was fighting they were simply called the Abyssal's, no one knows where they came from all they know is that they came and simple attack any ship that they caught their eyes on causing humanity to fall back from the seas. To counter this humanity came up with a new weapon the fleet girl, basically they were old warships from the past that were compacted into a human from including their strength and fire power while on the water but on land were just normal humans. Japan was the first to summon fleet girls and set the blueprints for all other nations to follow, but like all new weapons there were problems the main being that some of them came as young teens or even kids which didn't set well with most nations since it was a taboo for sending children into war. But facing the survival of their race they had no choice so they agreed even if they thought it was wrong, the second problem was the time period the girls came from which was the second world war which caused many nations to fear that some who were enemies in the past would fight with on another due to their standing in the war, so it was decide to keep them separate until they could be introduced to each other in a calmly matter. With that in mind they decide on a battle plan Germany, Italy,Britain and France would deal with the Mediterranean Sea and some parts of the Atlantic, the Russians would deal with the north, meanwhile Japan would deal with the Asian waters and the Pacific and the United States would deal both with the Pacific and the Atlantic as well.

Soon both sides began the long fight against the abyssal fleet losing some and winning some on both sides hooping the war would come to an end.

Back with the Abyssal's task force it was in a word rare for a task force with this much fire power patrolling along the borders but they weren't taking any chances. Not too long ago one of their patrol task forces didn't report back to base which caused some of the Wo class carriers to send recon planes to see what was going, to their shock the recon aircraft got shot down before even getting close to their last known location. Fearing that a large task force of fleet girls were heading in their direction they decide to move in and confront the force head on and get rid the last of the fleet girls in the area once and for all. Soon the task force reached the last known location of the patrol fleet the scanned the area only finding bits and pieces of what was left of them causing them to be on high alert.

Then without warning something streak pass them at high speed hitting one of the I-class destroying it in one blow causing the task force to get in attack position then other object flew by them hitting another I-class and then other and other soon in a matter of minutes all most all of their destroyers were gone. Soon the Wo class was about to launch fighters when all of them heard a low rumble they all turned to see a dozen specs in the horizon coming in at high speeds, soon the fired white flashes before more explosions rocked the remaining abyssal causing most to be heavily damaged before they could even thinking of retaliating they soon heard the one sound that they dread the most, the sounds of bombs being drop. All of them looked up seeing that the specs flew over dropping there payload, for abyssal's task force this was the end of the line as the bombs hit sinking every last one of them to abyss in which they came from.

High above in the sky the specs soon reveal themselves as the circled the area the loud roaring engines showed that they were jets but it was the iconic swept wings that gave away their identity. They were none other than F-14 Tomcats a large but supersonic naval fighter that were used by the us navy, there were 12 of them cross crossing the area making sure that there enemy was indeed gone. Seeing that nothing appeared the lead aircraft radio to others and turned left with the others following, a few minutes later they reached there destination not too far to their left in the water was a tall man around 20 years of age he had brown eyes and black hair his clothing was could easily describe a US navy captains uniform. But what really took the cake was not only he was floating the water but the equipment that he was equipped with on his right arm was a flight deck that all most covered his entire arm, on his back was a piece of metal in the shape of a Nimitz class command center nickname the island that was sitting up straight next to it was a black quiver that had rotating mechanism making it easier to retrieve the arrows. On his shoulders were two small Phalanx Close-in Weapons adding as his major AA defense on his hips were missile launchers that contained NATO Sea Sparrow missiles adding even more AA and attack power. His shoes were navy dress shoes but instead of being made of the plastic material they were metal, on the back were a pair detachable rudders.

He turned his head picking up the messages from his aircraft stating that the mission was a success with that he lifted his arm flatting out the flight deck, with that the aircraft began there landing approach the first one touchdown catching one of the wires across the deck but then something unexpected happen right when it fully stop as if from science fiction the aircraft began to break down. The last thing that showed it every existing was a 3d outline before disappearing after 3 minutes or so all of his aircraft returned causing a black arrow with grey fins with the number 14 on it to appear in his quiver.

"God job boys couldn't done better me self" he then put his bow over his shoulder

"Yea sure glad there on our side" Nimitz smiled as he turned toward the voice showing a young boy around the age of 14 he was wearing a white short sleeve shirt with black pants and a US Navy blue cap. On his back was could be described as the funnel of a modern day US Navy destroyer underneath connected on each side were vertical missile launchers which were connected and controlled by a target gun that he held in his left hand or connected on his hip. Connected to top part of his backpack funnel on its own stable platform was a 5-Inch/54-caliber (Mk 45) lightweight gun that he either he controlled mainly with handle trigger connected underneath it or with the laser targeting gun as well. His shoes were normal black shoes that were covered in grey metal on the back end were red rudders,

"Yes it's good that they are on our sides Higgins otherwise it would be a bit of a challenge shooting down abyssal fighters flying a 500mph" he chuckle

Higgins joined in "Yea it would be I'm just glad that my missiles hit there mark"

"You did well Higgins"

"Yea you did good kid looks like your training paid off"

Both turned toward the new voice, he was around the same height and age as Nimitz he had black hair and green eyes, he was wearing a blue combat camouflage US Navy uniform complete with cap that had a metal plate on each side and boots which were metal like Nimitz. His equipment was like Higgins at first the only staying the same was the funnel backpack, on the back was a Phalanx, on the sides were large missile launchers underneath them on each side were the front bow of a ship each with four vertical launchers within them on top of the left bow piece was one 5-Inch/54-caliber (Mk 45) lightweight gun which was controlled along with the missile's a targeting gun as well, next to it was other Phalanx weapon. Unlike the other two men who's uniform were untouched from the enemy his was torn in serval small places while one of his missile launchers has a dent on the side.

"Ticonderoga you did close combat again didn't you" Nimitz sighed

"Hey got to keep my combat skills in top shape what better way then bashing abyssal's into the unholy place where they came from" he said with a smug on his face

Higgins gave a worried look "Yea but it caused your equipment to get damaged and you know Arctic isn't going to happy about that"

"Well deal with when we get there kid right now I'm feeling for a good old burger and some soda to" with that he turned around and stared to head back to base. Higgins couldn't help but be confused by his actions

"Even though I been with him since the day I was brought to this world it stills amazes me how he can be care free like that even though he knows the very same weapons that he uses to hunt abyssal's can kill him if their hit"

Nimitz shrugged "It's how he is and no one is going to changed that" he turned to Higgins "Come on lets head back ill radio command that were heading back" Higgins nodded following Ticonderoga Nimitz then putting a finger to his ear piece "This is UN Fleet to command enemy fleet sunk I repeat enemy fleet sunk"

An hour later they soon made it to base it was a naval listing out post when they first came here but that was year ago now it was a fully functional naval base that would be the training ground for future ship girls to come if the US decided to bring more into the fight. They soon enter into the hanger the metal doors closing behind them. They then got on their platforms soon the sound of machinery was heard as robotic arms began to take their equipment off them,

"So I see that you two can back unscathed" the voice was from the team's repair/field medic ship USS Artic he was averaged sized person with pricing light blue eyes and glasses and silver hair his cloths consisted of large white trench coat that was covering a black jumpsuit his left arm had pieces of upper deck of his ship self on his right was metal plate that a red cross and a wrench mix into together. He was wearing mid leg black boats that had metal plates on the back showing wear his rudders would attach to,

"Yea we let are weapons do the talking for us" Nimitz turned toward Ticonderoga who was having a hard time getting out of his equipment due to certain parts being bent inwards.

"So what's the damage?"

"Well his launcher is going to be need to be repaired, his attached points to his engines are going to be replaced as well as one of the Phalanx weapons" Artic listed and sighed his hand on his head "Other than his brain I am unable to fix sadly"

Nimitz laughed that last of his equipment came of as step of his platform "So did you punish him?"

He got his answer as Ticonderoga came past them grumbling under his breath something about stupid abyssal's and their guns. "Yea, told him that he'll be having MRE rations for a week and that he is helping making breakfast for the rest of this week to" he smiled

"Oh which reminds me cap wanted to talk to you"

The smiling from Nimitz faced disappear and was replaced on of professionalism "did he say what it was about?"

"Not really he told me to just tell you that he wanted to see you that's all"

He nodded "thanks Artic" he made his way toward the main exit, Artic then turned his attention to Ticonderoga equipment that was now on his work bench "looks like I'm working all night again" he sighed and began on the repair work.

Meanwhile Nimitz had made his way to his commanding officer office he fixed his coat and knock on the door. "Come" was what he heard giving him the go ahead he opened the door inside reveled a normal office with two class cases on either side of the wall showing pictures and medals in front of him were two brown chairs that were in front of a wooden desk that belong to the man that wanted to see him. His name was Edward Brown he was the commander of the base when it was out post and since then has been the boys commander ever since they came a year ago. He was an old gentlemen having brown hair that was starting to go white his orange eyes showing the years he's been through having been served in the navy for quite a awhile he made sure that his men were not only up to military standard but also working together as a team.

Nimitz closed the door behind him he then stood at attention "Sir"

Edward saluted him back "take a seat Nimitz" he did so removing his cap and putting in his lap. Edward smiled "You and your brothers have grown into well-armed and well discipline men Nimitz I couldn't be more proud to have train all of you guys"

"Thank you sir, it was thanks to you that we've become the ships we are now today"

"Indeed you have, but let's get down to business we be here all night if we continue this conversation. I just got word from HG the are very impressed and shock to have find out that almost all abyssal's have been removed from the Great lakes area and that shipping is slowly making it's way back on these waters." He then pulled back a draw pulling out a folder and handing it to Nimitz "So shock in fact that there doing this"

Nimitz open the folder his eyes began scanning the words that were held within the paper that the folder contained "Sir were-"

"Being transferred to Pearl Harbor effective immediately congrats son"

Nimitz couldn't help but be shock within parts of him were excited that he and his brothers were being transferred to the front lines to fight along their fellow comrades the ship girls. But soon one thought came in "Sir with us leaving what's going to be happing to you?"

Edward smiled "They decide to use this place as a training/boot camp base for new ships being that the only abyssal's ship here now are destroyers and light cruisers makes it an excellent place for them to get there sea and combat legs, so don't worry son I'll be fine"

Nimitz couldn't help but smile but that smile as soon two more thought pop up in his head. "Something else is on your mind isn't there" Brown asked seeing the thinking Nimitz is doing.

It's hard to believe that Nimitz the first of his class the largest and most powerful ship human every made was actually scared and nervous of going to Pearl Harbor due to one ship he had been think about ever since he was made. "Sir it's just well-

"You're thinking about USS Langley aren't you son" Edward announced hitting right on the ball as saw Nimitz look up briefly before looking down

"Yes sir I was I'm just worried that even though I'm a carrier and that all carriers can trace their existence to her that she'll wont expect me as one of-"

"Let me stop you right there son, because all I'm hearing coming from your month is nonsense" he then pushed himself from his desk showing him the wheelchair he was stuck in and wheeled himself next to Nimitz.

"Nimitz in all my life I have never meet someone with as much military professionalism while having a caring hart for those that need it so I don't want to hear it that she won't expect you as one of her own because I know for a fact that she will expect you" he then put a hand on his shoulder "so don't worry about alright?"

Nimitz was looking at him throughout the entire explanation eating the words that were feed to him understanding fully that he will be ready when the time comes.

"Understood sir" he said with a smile of his own feeling the second thoughts disappearing away within himself.

"Good that is all you are dismiss I want you to explain to the rest of your brothers what's going on, you guys will be leaving first thing in the morning"

Nimitz then stood up and saluted and then made his way out heading toward the mess hall to speak with the rest of his brothers.

"Were being transferred to Pearl?!" said a shock Higgins he wasn't the only ones either, Nimitz was able to get all of them in time as he found them in the middle of lunch in the mess hall. Higgins as he saw was a mixture of nervousness and excitement of the transpired events, Arctic had a look of curiosity thinking what type of equipment he will be working with when they get there. Ticonderoga on the other hand had face filled with concern and wasn't looking to forward to it.

"Is there problem Ticon?"

"Yea there is" he said crossing his arm across his chest "how are the other ships going to be treating use when we get there?"

Higgins's tilted his head in confusion "What do you mean Ticon we are all US Navy ships why would they treat us different?"

"Reason why kid is that most of the ships were from WW2 a time in which we didn't exist in" he gave Nimitz serious looked "which means they might think since us being ships from a more modern era as weak due to us not having the same armor and combat experience as they do" The group was silence thinking on Ticon words while it was true that they were different (more ways than one) to their ww2 comrades still didn't mean that they shouldn't be treated different.

"I for one think it won't come to that Ticon like Higgins said we all are US Navy ships fighting for the same reason protecting our country and her allies to the fullest" Nimitz said being proud of the words he just said he then smiled "And if and only if they do see use different then well just do the old fashioned way" he said

Ticonderoga smiled "which is?"

"Blasting away abyssal's so hard and fast that they'll even won't have a chance to fire their own guns"

Ticonderoga laughed "True there I'll show those girls what happens when you looked down on a missile cruiser"

Artic rolled his eyes "Jokes aside when are leaving?"

Nimitz stood up "We leave first thing in the morning so I suggest that you guys start packing your gear" They all replied a "yes sir" to him before they all went to their separate ways to begin packing up.

Arctic then came up to Nimitz "so do I have to sedate him again?"

"Yea we are going to be going in a C-17 so it would be most helpful if you did sedate Ticonderoga when we get to the runaway"

Arctic chuckled "Hard to believe that guy who fights day and night and has the most powerful weapons is scared to death of flying in aircraft" he then made his way to his room Nimitz doing the same as well.

They soon got up the next day all four men havening there duffel bags filed with their belongings. To make it even quicker all of them were equip with their equipment including Artic, his equipment was metal platform that was connected around his waist in a circular shape. On his back was his funnel on his right side was a crane next to it was a toolbox filled with anything needed in order to repair any of his brothers or ship girls with they were in danger of sinking. On his other side was other crane underneath it was a steel box with a red cross on it containing medical equipment his rudder were in retracted position the same being with the other men.

"Man wears are ride sure is late" said Ticonderoga not looking toward the runway but toward the entrance into the base. Nimitz soon spotted the C-17 coming he then turned to Artic giving him the goo ahead,

"I mean how long does it take for them to get everything ready for us to-"Ticonderoga soon the hared the roar of jet engines causing him to turn around "NO WAY YOU-" that was all he said before Arctic jammed him with the sedates causing him to fall on the ground the C-17 soon fully touched down and made its way to the taxi and stopping in front of the men engines still running.

"Come one men let's get going" announced Nimitz as he carried his and Ticonderoga duffel bag, he was followed in the plane by Higgins and Arctic and a knocked out Ticonderoga being carried in by two navy men as dragged him in the aircraft. Soon all of them were locked in, the aircraft soon got on the runway and took off caring them to their new home were not only they will shock girls of them existing but also the abyssal's that were about to meet them on the battlefield.

 _ **Well there it is my first chapter on my first Kantai Collection story more will be coming soon. Now i know allot of you are wondering why i decide to make the character males instead of females since most if not all warships are refined to as "She".**_

 _ **Well the answer is quite simple: i wanted to do something different, since male oc ships are quite rare in the Kancolle Fandom which is why i did it.**_

 _ **Any ways that is the end of this note please leave your thoughts both good and bad in the reviews they help move the story along. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer i do not own Kantai Collection the only thing i own is my OCS!**_

 _ **Speech**_ "hi"

 _ **Thinking** 'Hi'_

Kantai Collection: Operation Next Gen

Chapter 2 New arrivals

Location: Pearl Harbor Naval Base Joseph Ward

Time:1 hour before arrival of UN Fleet

"There that should do it", said Rear Admiral Joseph Ward he was a middle aged man having blonde hair and brown eyes. He had just finished going over the latest report of the last combat mission.

 _'A total of 6 ships sunk out of 10 with only three of our ships heavily damaged'_ he sighed 'but still they managed to keep adding more to their numbers'

He stood up from his chair to look out of his office window showing the rest of the harbor, in the recent years since the attack of the abyssal's SAM's where posted on different points around the islands, sonar buys were placed around the outer edges of the harbor to detect abyssal ships and subs. But the most noticeable thing that changed was the US ship girls that called the place home, he remember the first time they came here to say the least it was an interesting experience. Most started to get flashbacks of the past when the harbor was in flames bodies floating in oil covered causing them to hunch over in emotional pain, after a while of counseling they were able to come to terms that the past was gone and that they needed to worry about the present. Another experience was coming to terms on how much technology has changed most were in awe and it took a while for US navy official's to get them to up to speed on how the world and the modern US Navy operated in this modern era.

 _'I mean it did take a while trying explain how cellphone worked'_ Joseph chuckled at the memory, a knock was soon herd at his door

"It's open" he announced

The door opened revealing a women with brown hair that was down up in a ponytail, she had red eyes. She was wearing a light blue longed sleeved shirt that had a white collar, on the left side of her shirt was a WW2 US navy patch, a black skirt covered her lower half on her right leg was a mid-thigh length black stocking while the left reached right below the knee, on her hip was sword. She was none other than USS Louisville the third ship of the Northampton class heavy cruiser, she then closed the door behind her before standing at attention.

"Sir"

"At ease Louisville, so what brings you here?"

"Sir I just got word from com operators and was told to bring this to you" she then handed a piece of paper. "I was told that it was orders from Washington for your eyes only"

Joseph began to read the letter his eyes soon went slightly wide as he read _'we are also here to inform that fleet admiral David Meckel will be arriving at Pearl at 0900 to introduce you the new recruits of UN Fleet further details will be explain by the admiral himself' the rest of the letter explain that they would be coming by C-17 and that further supplies are being delivered as well.'_

 _'Fleet Admiral, UN Fleet, new recruits, just what the heck is going on?'_ he though, he turned toward the clock showing one hour before their arrival.

"Louisville I want you to get on the base speaker and announced that I want all US Navy personal to be at their post" he said as he was getting his jacket on.

"Uh- Yes sir" she was about to make her way out "Sir what should I say to any of the girl's or staff?"

"Tell them that the fleet admiral is coming to Pearl"

That was all she need to hear as she saluted him and exited only this time a little bit faster.

"You know you can talk son I don't bite" said Fleet Admiral David Meckel he was a middle aged man having red hair and light tan skin and brown eyes. The person he was sitting next to was Higgins and if one could see the destroyer he was nervous and ridged as a board, he was like this ever since the stop in San Diego to not only refuel but also pick up a surprise guest. The fleet admiral himself, 'and out of all the seats in this plane he has to sit next to me' thought Higgins

"I-I know sir" he looked around nervously praying that his brothers could help him, but as he looked they had their own worries Nimitz was currently talking with some navy personal that had come along with them what it was about he didn't know. While Arctic was on guard duty next to Ticonderoga who was fast asleep due to the medications, as for why he needed a guard well that was because how he would react if he found out that he was on board an airplane flying at 40,000 feet. He remembered the first time they went up only to find that Ticonderoga had discover his fear of heights. Since then he would flat out refuse to fly even getting to a point where he would only fly if the abyssal's where attacking. Which in the end caused them to take this route sedating him before flying,

"S-ir if you don't mind me asking why are you coming with us shouldn't you be doing more important things?" announced a nervous Higgins's

"Higgins's I'm going to be honest the reason why I'm coming along is so that I can help your existence to not only your commanding officer but to the whole world be as smoothly as possible."

 _ **Flashback Begins**_

He knew this day would come revealing not only to the entire US Navy but the entire world of them, he knew the rumors and myths of the boys existing and that this being there first time being assigned Pearl would confirm them of their existence. He clearly remember the first time that Nimitz the first of the modern ships came into this world, it was one year from today deep inside a military complex near the coast of California were the so called 'Summoning machine' was located. In many words it look like the gate from Star-gate having the same shape and platform design but instead wiring and tubing surrounded it giving it a more human made look. At the time the base was being used as a makeshift hospital caring many wounded men and women sailors all of them were from the same place the USS Nimitz. Not too long ago satellite feed showed a large abyssal force heading not only for Pearl but also the main Hawaiian Islands this caused the US to send most if not all of its small fleet girls force to defend the islands. But what the feed didn't show was that there was another fleet that was sailing in the deepest part of the ocean there target wasn't the Hawaiian Islands instead there target was the San Francisco naval base. The same naval base in which USS Nimitz was returning to, with the rise of the abyssal's the US Navy had to stretch its naval force to not only defend its self but also other nations who either didn't have or couldn't have a fleet girl fleet to defend themselves with. So with that there were only three carries left to protect the US along with the rest of the navy they were Nimitz, Carl Vinson and the Dwight D. Eisenhower.

Each one had taken different parts of the US to defend the Carl Vinson took the eastern part of the United States the Eisenhower took the gulf coast and lowers areas and the Nimitz took the western half. Due to their constant portal routes they would need to come back to port in order to resupply there food stocks, it was here that the Nimitz would meet its fate. Around 8:00 am the abyssal's attack catching the US off guard, civilians were rushed into safe zones while the army and navy forces begin to attack and defend their country. The battle continued each side firing fiercely at one another the abyssal's blasted away with their main cannons while US launched hundreds of missiles and bombs each hitting with direct or critical damaging hits. In the pinnacle point of the battle an abyssal battleship after firing so much got its gun's jammed, it then did an action, an action in which in the second war world caused the death of many sailors: kamikaze. Knowing that it would meet its end it scanned the water before meeting its target. Acting like a wall was the Nimitz it was firing everything it had from its Phalanx weapons to its sea sparrow missiles. The deck was in a fury of activity as planes were landing rearming and then taking off as soon as possible, people were moving all over the place. Finally choosing its target the abyssal went full steam dodging every shot that the destroyer escorts were shooting at it from the bridge of the Nimitz the captain was barking orders as the radar pick up the abyssal heading straight for them he order full steam ahead and a hard right to port but it was no use.

The abyssal hit the front bow of the ship before a huge cloud of smoke and fire rose into the air sailors stationed near the bow of the ship were instantly killed while others were thrown overboard or injured across the ship. The damaged was extreme the bow of the ship was being held on by a view pieces of metal while a huge hole that reach from the deck to the water line could be seen, the ship then began to list to port soon the captain gave the call to abandon ship hundreds of sailor jump into the harbor and only watch as their home began to go deeper into the harbor before finally hitting the harbor floor its flight deck and island still above the water. Rescue boats soon came as quickly as possible as they fished men and women out of the water,

"How's the rescue operation going?" announced Fleet Admiral David Meckel as he and others were in the observation platform in the summoning chamber

"There under way but we expect heavy casualties"

"How about the abyssal force?"

"So far we cut their forces in half but even then they continue to fight"

"What about the situation at Pearl?"

The man soon grabbed the report "They report that the force has been eliminated but not without cost over two thirds of the fleet girls were moderately damaged, and that the airport has been heavily damaged" he turned to David "They say it could take a couple hours or more before they are able to launch reinforcement's"

David greeted his teeth "Understood let me know if anything more comes up" the sailor saluted before heading back to the com room, from the platform David saw women and men being healed for their injuries his first tighten

 _'Those dang abominations caught us with are pants down and now we are paying for it, we need more ships or else this nation is going to fall first in this war'_ He then heard a beeping before a the hum of turbines began to spun up he turned to the console of the summing machine his eyes widen

 _'It can't be we shut the thing down when the attack began'_ he watched as the power levels were rising so much so that they were passing the safe zones, with that he hit the emergency alarm and took hold of the mic

"ALL MEDIC AND SOLIDER PERSONAL GET AWAY FROM THE MACHINE I REPEAT GET AWAY FROM THE MACHINE POWER LEVELS ARE PAST THE SAFE ZONES!"

Within a matter of seconds everyone scattered going to the far reaches of the room, soon the summoning machine came to life as a white portal opened soon the portal started to glow bright bolts of electricity started to crackle around itself. Then it just got brighter and brighter before everyone had to look away then a shockwave tore through the room moving everyone back a couple feet then the power went out.

It was only for a second before the emergency back up generates spun to life bringing life back to the base.

"I want every scientist and every engineer that help either design this thing or built it to the summoning room at once!" David yelled into base wide comm. He then made his way down to the summoning chamber when the door open he was greeted with a cloud of smoke he cough as he made his way through soon finding the head medic

"Is everyone all right?"

"Fine sir we just got shaken up no one was seriously hurt" David sigh of relief, but it was soon interrupted

"Sir you may want to take a look at this" he soon made his way to the voice which was in front of the summoning machine it was one of the scientist

"What is it?"

"Umm well see for yourself sir" he pointed right at the base of the platform were David eyes soon meet. Standing there was a young man black hair and brown eyes he was wearing a US captains uniform what made him stood out was the things attached to him

 _'No it can't be those type of equipment's are seen on-'_

He stop, he then decide to test his theory he slowly began walking toward the man everyone watched as he was now in front of the man.

He then spoke "why are you here"

The man straighten as he spoke "Sir because I heard the call for arms sir"

Soon whispering began across the room

"Did he just say that heard the call to arms?"

"But look at him look at that equipment he has on it proves that he is one of them"

"Speaking of which that equipment looks awfully familiar"

The whispering only confirm his theory so he went for the final test "Do you know who I am?"

Without even hesitating the man stood attention and saluted "You are the fleet admiral sir"

David nodded "My name is Fleet Admiral David and you are?"

"Sir first of the Nimitz class USS Nimitz reporting for duty sir"

 ** _Flashback Ends_**

"All passengers thank you four flying US navy airways we will be arriving at Pearl in 10 minutes so please fasten your seat beats" announced the pilot, that took David out of his flashback he soon strapped in as well did everyone else 'time to put this plan into action.' He thought as the c-17 was making the final perpetration's to land.

Rear Admiral Joseph watch as the C-17 landed on the runway as he and Louisville had come out in order to meet the new arrivals and the fleet admiral the aircraft soon came to a stop to their left the engine's began to power down soon the large rear ramp came down the first thing to exit was of course the extra supplies for the base. But some boxes caught Joseph eye unlike pallets or wooden boxes that he had seen before he spotted some large metal crates the only markings on it were 'UN Fleet supplies' 'Again just what is this UN Fleet?' he thought. His eyes were soon drowned else were as Fleet Admiral David Meckel came of the plane and he wasn't alone, both Joseph and Louisville got the shock of their lives as three men and a boy came with him each was wearing different clothing but what caused them to go into mental shock was the fact that each had ship equipment on them. _'Well this is new'_ thought Joseph as he realized that the Fleet Admiral had a lot of explaining to do.

However things were different with Louisville _'They exist I thought they were just a myth or a rumor'_

She remembered well when the whole 'ship boys' things started it was right after the victory on the Hawaiian Islands and at the San Francisco Naval base. It was said that a man wearing what appeared to be ship girl equipment of an aircraft carrier of some sort help defeat the abyssal force in San Francisco, some said that the mysterious person launch aircraft that were rare to ship girls: Jets. Some eye witness accounts say that they heard and saw jet aircraft being launched from this person, but in the end this event was taken as myth and that it never happened.

 _'But here they are proving their existence for the first time'_ she quickly scanned over them

 _'One destroyer, one cruiser judging by his size, a repair ship? Maybe? And a aircraft carrier'_ her thoughts then went to the carrier _'Then could it be that this carrier is the same one that was sighted a year ago?'_ she thought, she then stopped her train of thought as the admirals started to speak.

 _ **Author note:**_

 _ **Firstly i would like to apologized for lack of updates due to the fact that i graduated this year which meant in the last month of my school year was test after test after test. And getting everything ready for graduation day and adding more to my plate trying to find a job for money when college comes around :(.**_

 _ **So again i apologize for the lack of updates but now that is over i have all the time in the world to work on my stories, so until then i will see you guys next time. And as always please leave your thoughts in the reviews good or bad they help move the story along.**_

 _ **PS: BE CAREFUL IF YOU THINK ABOUT BUYING OVER WATCH, THAT GAME SUCKS UP YOUR TIME LIKE NO OTHER I LEARNED THAT THE HARD WAY *cries***_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KANTAI COLLECTION THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!**_

Kancolle: Operation Next Gen Chapter 3

Within the hallways of the carrier dorms stood Nimitz in front of his room he sighed and took a deep breath before slowly opening the door to his new home the room was a standard size one having a dull blue color covering the entire place on the right hand side was a large three bed bunked bed next to it was a small one drawer desk. Off in the other side of the room was a steel color 6 drawer cabinet next to it was large steel locker, but what stood out the most was the fact he wasn't the only one in the room. The woman had her side to him as she was removing a bag from the top bunk letting Nimitz get a good look at her, she was around his age maybe even younger she had long flowing blond hair that reach almost to her waste she had a short white color dress shirt with a brown color seen on the caller and her rolled up sleeves the shirt left a little bit of her midriff exposed. She had a white button up skirt, on her legs were a pair of high length black stockings that had a simple white etching to them that reach to the bottom. To match with here skirt she had a pair of white heels on the back were curved red color rudders, on her head was a brown head band. Sensing that she was being watch she turned fully to see a studying Nimitz inside, she them gave the same level of curiosity as she study him. With her side no longer showing to him Nimitz was able to pick off more features her shirt was open showing a little bit or her chest, on her neck was a blue SBD dauntless neckless her ears had a pair of gold shape star earnings on the right side of her head was a small brown bow with long ends sticking out. And to finish it off around the neck of the shirt was a small loosely fit golden tie that had a picture of a small eagle on it.

She took one more glance before speaking "So I'm guessing you're are new roommate huh" she ended it with a smirk.

Nimitz nodded, he then stuck his hand "Nimitz" he said with a smile

"Enterprise" she said as she took his hand both could fell a since of honor, respect and pride toward to one.

Flashback 3 hours ago

"So there fleet ships huh" said Rear Admiral Joseph Ward as he was sitting down in his chair in his office sitting in front was Fleet Admiral David Meckel behind him were three of the four male ships not to long after their usual greeting they were all lead to the docks where there equipment was removed and stored in their own storage lockers ready to be used when they would be called into battle. Seeing as the dock workers were inexperienced to the boys ship equipment since they have been dealing with WWII style equipment from the ship girls for quite some time Arctic deicide to stay behind in order to help teach the repair workers,

"So if they are fleet ships then how come the navy has been so keen on covering them up as Top Secret for the past year and how come we haven't told other nations that modern day ships can be summoned into the fight?"

"Because of two setbacks Ward" said Meckel "One being politics if we were to announced that ships of the modern area can be summed could you image what would happened to countries who before the war weren't at great terms with one another, are now needing there ship girls in order to help fight off the abyssal's?"

Ward knew that was a good vialed reason since it mainly pointed at China, before the war China was at the time starting to flex its muscles a bit too much which caused rising tensions between it and Japan. But when the abyssal's attacked that changed most of Chinas navy like every else was wiped out causing them to ask if not beg Japan for aid since they were one of the countries with the largest ship girl fleet. In the end Japan sent a couple of their fleet girls to their aid since then some of old tensions from the two nations have all been but gone away. But add to the mix them finding out they could summon modern day ships not only would it destroy the relations the two countries had with each other but it would cause even more problems after the war would be over.

"And the second reason?"

"The cost" Meckel stated he then pointed to Nimitz "When Nimitz was summoned not only did his summoning took all the resources we had, we even discovered that some of the computer hard drives were missing and many of connection software's were gone. In the end the amount of resources to summon a modern ship is 5 times the cost that of a regular ship girl. And adding the fact that summoning one is a higher gamble rate as well, which made us choose quantity vs quality."

Ward took all the information in, he had given him very good points about hiding them in the first place since reveling would have caused political unrest and the fact they would get less ships by adding more resources to summon one modern day ship.

"Fair points Meckel so what is to become of them as of now?"

"As of right now they are official stated into the US Fleet roster and are hereby stationed at Pearl" he turned his body to let Ward get a good look at them while smiling "and I can tell this there the best in there flied just like any other navy man" pride swelled within the boys as there former commander express himself.

"Well I'll leave them in your hands commander and make good use of the them" he then put on his cap and stood in front of the boys and saluting them the men returned with their own crisp salute with that the Meckel left the room.

"Well, now that's done" Ward stood from his desk and made his way to the boys "My name as you know is Rear Admiral Joseph Ward I'll be your commanding officer for the foreseeable future, now why don't start by giving your names starting with you young man" he directed his voice to Higgin's.

Higgins stood at attention "Sir Arleigh burke class missile destroyer USS Higgin's sir."

"Sir first ship of the Ticonderoga class USS Ticonderoga" said Ticon

"Sir first ship of the Nimitz class USS Nimitz" announced Nimitz

"It's an honor to meet you all, especially you Nimitz being the savoir of San Frnascio you saved a lot of lives that day"

"Thank you sir I was just doing my duty"

Ward nodded "Now being that your arrival was a short noticed I'm afraid we can't put all of you together in one room therefore we are going to have to separate you by class understood?"

A reply of "Yes sir" was said

With that Ward took pieces of paper out and written down directions and room numbers for each of the men he then handed it to them.

"Here are your directions to your dorms and room number that is all you are dismissed."

They gave a quick salute and exited the room Higgin's had a look of sadness on his face

"Hey cheer up kid were just being separated for now don't look so glum" said Ticon

"Ticon's right Higgin's this is only temporary and besides this is also a good sign"

Higgins looked up at Nimitz "How so?"

"It gives us the chance to get to know and work with the ship girls"

Ticon wrapped an arm around Higgin's and gave him a sly grin "Yea maybe you can wiggle your way into the girls and maybe bag yourself one" Higgin's face turned bright red "Whhhattt no I won't do that!" he stuttered as he freed himself from a laughing Ticon.

"Any how" said Nimitz breaking up the conversation "Once we find are rooms we all meet back in the mess hall for lunch understood" Both of them nodded "Good, happy hunting" With that they each went there spate ways to their dorms.

With Nimitz

After walking for a good 10 minutes he finally arrived at the carrier dorms, it was located on the east side of pearl right next to the docks. It was a fairly large building being three stories tall it had a dull light tan color, but it was the building next to it that caught his attention it was fairly decent sized building it was colored in a dark brown color it had a front deck. A sign on the side read "Home Sweet Home". His curiosity began to spark soon his body moved on his owned as he made his way inside, the first thing that came was the sound of smooth jazz being played from the pub, it was decorated with several ceiling fans hanging down, off to his left was a vintage jukebox. The place was deck out in a 1950s fashion including the checkered pattern floor and red color seats the walls were covered in dark brown wood that were covered in different items like phones, photos, and etc all of which from the 40s to the 50s. Nimitz was too busy looking around that he didn't hear the nearby footsteps of someone exiting the kitchen carrying a couple of plates.

She was a petite woman having a trim figure if people were to guess here age she would be around her mid to late twenties. She had short sandy blonde hair and brown eyes the clothing she was wearing cloud be easily describe as early style of clothing, she had what could be describe was working style dress that cut off a little bit below the knee it also had long sleeves. It was light cream color on top of that was a waist length red colored apron. On the low right side of her drees was early style US Navy badge, on her waist was a large brown belt with some very interesting attachments on each side a front bow of a very early ship. And to finish her very early looking artier she had a pair of early style red tied up boots on the back were a pair of rectangle shape red rudders.

As she set down the plates she spotted Nimitz

"Oh evening sir didn't see you there" she gave Nimitz a quick look over "By any chance are you new commanding officer if not you surely look the part" she giggled

Nimitz blinked before turning his head his eyes meeting the woman's what happened next was strange, a wave of comfort washed over him as if he can trust her but yet he felt as though he knew her, like some sort of long lost cousin. He shook his head putting the emotions away for now

"No ma'am I'm just looking for my room but came by to see what this place was and I have to say it has nice feeling to it"

The woman tilted her head in confusion "Room? If I'm not mistaken this is the carrier dorms area the officer dorms are on the other side of the docks"

"Oh ma'am you must be mistaken I'm not an officer"

"Then who are you?" she asked

Nimitz then straightened his pose "Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself where are my manners, First of the Nimitz class aircraft carrier USS Nimitz ma'am"

The woman's eyed widened her whole body went rigged it took the rest of her mental strength to make sure she didn't drop the plates she was holding, she then set them down on the counter before making her way out behind the counter. And stopping before Nimitz not taking her eyes off him, Nimitz couldn't help but be a little bit well freak out since a woman he just barely meet was giving an expression of someone finding out they won the lottery. _'Did I say something wrong?'_ he thought

"Um ma'am are you alright?" his voiced filled with concern, she didn't speak slowly she brought up her hand that was shaking and reach to touch his face. _'Why, why I am letting her touch me'_ he thought he then felt those same feeling from early come up, comfort, love and pride. He looked down at her as she looked at him with hopeful eyes, he then stopped his eyes fixated at one point her name tang that clearly displayed why he was having these emotions coming up, why she was acting the way she was. _'Langley'_ he said in his head

"Mother" he whispered his voice barley auditable, a soft and caring smile appeared on her face

"A son I have a son" she said as her hand went from his face to his chest "A son that here's to fight with us"

"But do you have the right to call me that" he said as his head went down casting a shadow throughout his face.

"Of course I do why I wouldn't I, don't I have the right to at least?"

"But why I mean I am no were near close enough to be call that, I wasn't like my older siblings ones that fought in great battles, that fought until the war went into their favor due to their actions. I mean yes I have my own feats but I think they are-"

"No, stop that right now young man" Langley said taking a pose a facial expression of any other mother scolding there child "Don't ever make yourself lower than what you truly are, you are a US Navy carrier and there for making you my son no matter what you say or do." She then put a hand on his shoulder "So please don't lower yourself" a soft simile appearing once more

Nimitz lifted himself his shadow on his face disappearing his eyes staring at her filled with pride towards her "I "he signed "Thank you" he said smiling

She giggled "Your most welcome besides it's a mother job to make sure that her daughter or son are both on the right track but also making sure there cared for" with that said she the wrap here arms around him in a deep carrying hug small happy tears appeared on her smiling face "Welcome home Nimitz"

Nimitz returned the hug his simile just as wide as hers "Thank you mother" there tender movement continued, for about three more seconds

"Hey Langley you in?" a voice boomed from outside sounding female the pub doors opened as two figurers entered "Me and Hornet were wondering if-" the voice stopped as she saw Langley hugging Nimitz. Both of them turned their heads to see who had entered the one on the left was woman portably around the age of twenty she had dark green eyes dark brown hair that was down up in twin ponytails. She was wearing a short white color dress shirt with a brown color that was tied up in a in a knot that exposed her stomach, she also had a cream colored skirt that only covered the front and the back exposing most of her legs and thighs, each had long thick thread's tied up on the ends of them. Attach to her hip was a stander sized brown belt attach to the left of it was a gun holster caring a revolver pistol. Her head was covered in a large western style hat with red color around the outer edge on the back of it was a yellow and blue feather. To finish off her look she had female cow girl boots complete with spurs, they were red below the ankle above they were a brown color and having a white star in the center of them. She had somewhat of a western feel to her and a hard worker someone not to be underestimated.

The woman on right was somewhat the same she was probably around the same age and height as her, but that's where the similarities end. She had golden hair that reached to her shoulders her eyes were a light brown color on top of those were a pair of thin oval shape glasses, she was wearing a sailor suit shirt with a black tie that was exposing her stomach. Matching with her shirt was a high-cut dwindling white skirt with leather belt on her waist attach to that was a pistol, her leg wear consisted of black and yellow stripe stockings and knee high metal boots with rudders. On the top part of her right thigh was a pinup tattoo of a women in a binky with the letters and number CV-6 next to it, to finish of her look she had a white navy beret with a us navy patch on it, her look gave Nimitz a somewhat uncomfortable feeling.

Both women stared at the two as they separated from on another

"Umm Langley you mind telling us who is the guy you were just hugging" spoke the brown hair girl who had somewhat of a western accent.

"Yea who is he" spoke the blonde who then let a sexy grin appear on her face "Is he your lover we never we heard about and if not…" she gave Nimitz a quick look over likening what she was seeing "Is he single" she ended it by giving it a quick wink at him.

Langley sighed as she closed her eyes "Your answers is no on both questions Horrent"

"So he is taken, darn" she gave a friendly pout

"Well I think you wouldn't be interested him being that he is family"

That raised Hornets brows while the other was confused

"What do you mean by family?" said the brown haired in confusion

"Well Yorktown, Hornet, allow me to introduce First of the Nimitz class, USS Nimitz" Nimitz gave a small smile "Hi it's an honor to meet both of you Yorktown and Hornet" Both of the girls eyes widened

"Bu-t, how I thought…." mumbled Yorktown mean while Hornet was red as a tomato and felt like a giant screw ball due to her early actions.

Langley gave a fake cough getting the girls out of there little worlds "Now I'm sure you have a lot of questions like I do so how about we all sit down and talk about over drinks sounds fair doesn't?" A set of nods was her reply as the sisters and Nimitz took a set in a nearby both ready to her about the story of their new family member.

Else where

Meanwhile Higgins was about to make his own introduction, he just reach the destroyers dorm which was just literality right next to HQ it was same color and size of the carrier dorms he made his way in. He checked the number system inside seeing that his room was on the second floor and made his way up as he was going up thought's began to emerge on his new comrades like how will they act, what will there personality be like and so on. He was deep in his thought that when he exited the stairs he didn't expect to run into someone literally,

"agh"

"waaaa"

With a soft thud and without waring Higgins was flat on his back his eyes closed,

"Ugh" was all that came from him, a gasp was heard

"Oh my god I am so sorry are you alright?"

Slowly Higgins came to his senses and opened his eyes only to see darkness, he moved his hand to his face and removed his cap that obscuring his vision. Once clear he was able to see who he ran into she was a girl probably a year or two younger then him she had light green eyes and short brown hair that just reach to her shoulder a butterfly hair clip was seen as well, her clothing consisted of a short cream dress with a black collar and small black bow tie and black frilling near the end of her dress. She also had black short heeled shoes and long white shocks that almost reach to her knees, on her dress on the top right read US NAVY on her right shoulder and her lover left half of her dress was a US Navy patch.

"Yea I'm sorry it's my fault guess I wasn't looking were I was going" he said as he started to get up and put his cap back on

"No no, it was mine I should have been running In the first place"

Finally standing he spoke "Its fine see no harm done" he noted as he brushed his shirt the girl couldn't help but stare

"Um if you don't mind me asking are you a navy cadet, and if you are what are doing the destroyer's dorm?"

"Sorry I'm not a navy cadet, miss umm" the girl blink before getting flustered for forgetting something so simple

"Oh sorry I'm Mahan class destroyer USS Shaw it's nice to meet you" she said

"Well it's nice to meet you Shaw, and a surprise to its nice to meet a fellow destroyer a first for me" Shaw tilted in confusion at Higgins statement before he introduced himself

"Well I'm Arleigh Burke class missile destroyer USS Higgins" he said with a smile, Shaw couldn't help but her jaw dropped

"Wait your ship, but you're a boy?!" she exclaimed Higgins wince

"Is that a problem?" Shaw realized what she said and panic a little

"Ah no I didn't mean it as a bad thing it's just I'm shock really, I mean I didn't know you guys where real"

Higgins chuckled "Well we are real and we are here" he then pick up his bags and took out his paper showing her his room number "By any chance do you know where this room is I know it's on this floor but being new here I haven't gotten quite us to the layout of the building yet"

Shaw looked at the number before smiling "Yea that's our room" she then grabbed his hand com'on I'll show you" she then Higgins down the hall way before taking a couple of turns and finally reaching there destination. Opening the door they went inside and were greeted with to more destroyers both of which noted of their presence,

"Shaw your back that was quick" said the first

"Indeed you have only been gone for a minute and twenty seconds" said the other Shaw couldn't help but sweat drop "I see that you took the time, any way" she pointed to Higgins "I like you girls to meet are new roommate"

"Hi I'm Arleigh Burke class destroyer USS Higgins it's nice to meet you"

The girl siting on the bottom bunk had (even though it caused him to raise a brow) flowing pink hair with two small loosely sized bow on each side and purple eyes that were accompanied with oval shaped glasses, she was wearing a navy blue short dress that had a white frill on her right shoulder was the same US Navy Patch that he saw that Shaw had. On her head was a blue navy beret with the same patch as before, she also had a pair of the same shoes that Shaw had but instead of knee socks she was wearing black stockings. In her hand was a book titled 'Naval Tactics'

The other girl was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room and was polishing a very unique weapon _'Is that a sword?'_ Higgins announced sure he know that his step brothers had close quarters weapons an excellent example would be will Nimitz and himself, Nimitz weapon was surprisingly his bow that when needed would extend two blades on the bow turning it into a double bladed spear or lance. For him well he went the more traditional route and had a M9 Beretta the stander issue sidearm for the US Navy, as for Ticon well he was the unique one of the group being that well his used his own hands than a weapon for his dirty work _. 'Which can get him into trouble sometimes being that he is a hit first ask questions later guy'_. Pushing back his thought we went back to the girl.

She was probably the same age as him she had long blonde hair that had a blue white striped ribbon, what was surprising again was that she had the same eye color as the other. Her attire was a normal sized dress that was again a navy blue color that had a black frill, within the dress were white stars, around her waist was a very large red bow its end had red and white strips. On her arms were elbow length white gloves and to match with those she had white stockings and brown shoes. Both looked at Higgins before the pink haired one spoke

"Greetings Higgins I'm the lead ship of the Mahan class USS Mahan" soon after that the blonde spoke

"Nice to meet you I'm Clemson class destroyer USS Edsall" she announced as she finished polishing her sword and putting in its sheath

"It's nice to meet both of you, I'm sorry if my arrival came a bit unnoticed" Edsall giggled

"Funny you should mention that Shaw was the one that got the word that someone was going to be booking with us so she went out to see who it was" she laughed as she saw the red spread across Shaw's face "But I'm guessing you found her instead"

Higgins gave a soft chuckled "You can say that" he then looked around the room, it was fairly sized while not as big as the battleship or carriers room it still was a good size it had a three bunked the last bunk having a draw underneath it, in front of it was a large wooden draw, were Edsall was sitting was a small desk and two small chairs one of which she was using. Across the room was what Higgins had guess would be his bed complete with its own draw.

"I'm guessing that bed would be mine?" he turned his attention toward the other side of the room

"Yup" came from Edsall, he then made his way to the bed putting down his bags and begun to unpack

"So" said Shaw "Where were you stationed before coming here?"  
"The Great lakes"

"The lakes?" announced Mahan "But there's no official naval bases in the lakes"

Higgins nodded to her statement "There weren't it was just a listing outpost when we got there" he took a picture a frame of him and the rest of his brothers and put it next to the same desk near his bed.

"But over time more supplies came in and we were able to change the small outpost into a fully functional base."

He then opened the draw to put his clothes and other supplies in only finding out to be filled with books, polishing bottles, and was that stuffed pigeon?

"Ah" explained Shaw "Mahan I thought I told you to organized are stuff" she looked toward her with puff checks

"I did I put them in a spot away from us in which they wound cause a hindrance toward us increasing the less chance of clutter"

"But you put them in where Higgins is going to put his stuff" her hands on her hips

"Ah, I guess I forgot" a small blush came across her face as used the book to try and hide it

"Shaw its fine here just let me take them out and we can sort it out latter" said Higgins but right when he said that a small rumble was heard that caused all the girls to giggled while Higgins lowered his hat to hid his embarrassed face.

"How about we eat first and then deal with organizing latter" said a still laughing Edsall as she strapped on the sword to her side

"Yes that would be the best course of action to get are selves resupplied but I still think-"

"Mahan you talk too much come 'on Higgins we will show the way to the mess hall" she said as she made her way out

"But it would prove to better and more efficient if we-"

"Mahan just let it go ok, come on you're hungry to" said an accusing Shaw

"No I'm-" a low rumbling was heard "Maybe resupplying would be a nice idea" and with that they followed her out not before Shaw caught a glimpse of Higgins photo on the desk

"Hey Higgins when you say 'we' were stationed on the great lakes does that mean you have brother or sister ships" asked Shaw

He scratched the back of his head as they made their way down "Well not exactly"

"What do you mean?" the other two listed in innately on the conversation

"Well I wasn't the only one in the base there were three more, while they are not my brothers or sister ship to me I still count them as brothers"

"Interesting" commented Mahan "And pray tell why you chose to call them brothers?"

He put his hand underneath his chin "I guess you can say that well they are the only other ships that got summoned"

Edsall had a surprised look " Wait you mean besides you four there are no more I guess you can say modern ships?, why is that"

"It is because of cost" he said

"Cost?" said Shaw

"He means that due to the amount of resources it takes to summon a normal ship girl is probably more costly to summon a modern ship like himself meaning that there would be less resources that could be used to summon more ship girl's like us" explained Mahan she looked to Higgins

"I hypothesized that is one of the reason" it took Higgins to blink before responding

"Yea that's one of them alright"

"Speaking of others" said Edsall "why don't you tell us about your step brothers, I guess that's one way of saying them" Higgins chuckled

"No that's what I normally call them when people ask, well there's…."

He soon began to talked about his step brothers all from there respect he shows toward them and laughing about some of their more founder moments as they made their way to the mess hall.

 _ **Well here's chapter 3 again sorry for the late update ill try and get better at it. Also if any of you want to see what my OC'S look like the link will be in my profile in fanfiction :) And as always leave your thoughts and comments,questions the help move the story along.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer_ _: I do not own Kantai Collection all rights belong to there owners, the only thing i own is my OC'S Also most of the USN WW2 ship girls are based of the 'Pacific' series which i do not own!_**

 **Kancolle: Operation Next Gen Chapter 4**

"After being summoned we then were stationed at the Great lakes from there we were to work in secret of removing the abyssal threat in the area, we were finishing the last of them when we got the word that we are moving to pearl hence us being here" explained Nimitz as he took a sip of his soda he had just fished his story of him and his step brothers, the girls were listing intently Horrent couldn't help but whistled

"Dang looks like they sent you in the fire once you came out of the shipyard" as she took a sip of her drink Yorktown nodded in agreement

"Looks like you and your step brothers had your work cut out"

"Yea we did, sometimes it took a lot of willpower from myself when Ticon would do something so reckless" he chuckled, Langley couldn't help but giggled

"I imagine by the way you told us he acts"

"Now you told us since you are the USS Nimitz does that mean… you know" she said hurt felling her voice causing the others to cast their heads low

Nimitz sighed and nodded "If you're implying my sinking then yes" he looked down at his hands

"How bad was it?" she questioned her voice low

"Horrent I think that is quite enough don't you think?" ask a very concerned Langley as she looked at her then to Nimitz, but Nimitz held up his hand

"Its fine" he said lifting his head "I guess to put in perspective it was mixture of a final stand act and…"

"And?" they ask

"And hell, like the day the Pearl got Bomb there were abyssal's fighters everywhere, the last thing I remember was the captain giving the order to jump ship before that abyssal battleship did a kamikaze run at me blowing me up to pieces" he said his voice filled with venom as he spoke the last of what he saw, the abyssal coming straight at him and causing the deaths of hundreds of men and woman navy personal. Horrent couldn't help as a scowl appeared on her face while Yorktown and Langley had their faces mixed with sympathy and anger.

"But" they all look at him "That's in the past and right now we have the chance to make sure that things like that don't happened again"

Horrent smiled "got that right" she then turned her head to the clock "Dang, while I like to continue are talk, nothing stops us ship girls when we get hungry even you handsome cousin" she winked but that went away when a stomp to her foot was given she winced

"Now Horrent please reframe from flirting or teasing family must I remind you what happens when it gets out of hand" smiled Langley but was far from a nice one as aura of pain and discipline came from her causing all of them to sweat or be frightened _'Note to self an angry Langley is not recommend'_ thought Nimitz

"Y-es ma'am" said a scared Horrent

"Good, well if you are going to eat I suggest you go you know how the battleships get when it comes to lunch time" with that Horrent made her way out followed by Yorktown he gave Nimitz a wave she joined with her sister. Once gone Nimitz got up and grab his things and bid his mother a farewell as he exited the pub and made his way to the dorms to lay down his things to meet the others in the mess hall.

 **-Flashback Ends-**

"And that pretty much sums up what happened so far" said Nimitz as he and Enterprise made their way to the mess hall he watched as Enterprise sighed shaking her head

"When will Horrent learn, honestly I think that flirting of hers gets her into trouble than when she's at sea"

They soon made it to the mess hall inside there were rows of tables on the left was the food line as ship girls and naval personal went about to get there meals of the day. As far he saw it seems the cruisers both light and heavy sat together in one section, while the carriers sat near the table nearest to the food line in front of them was were the destroyers sat as though traits from the past seemed to trickle into the present as they have always been in front acting like a first line of defense for the them. The only two classes that weren't all in one area where the battleships and submarines, for the battleships it seemed that they were split into two categories the more early models the 'dreadnoughts' types seemed to hang around in the center of the hall talking among themselves and other early model ships. While the second category the more modern type seemed to hang either near the carriers, destroyers, as for the submarines they were all over the place hanging out with anyone that caught there attention.

With that Nimitz and Enterprise made their way to the lunch line grabbing large trays that were made for the carriers and battleships in mind, other factor about them being the ships from the past is the amount of food they consume. The destroyers and submarines where probably the only classes that ate the same amount as a human, while cruiser's ate a bit more but still look normal at least. But when it came to the battleships and carriers all bets where off as shown by Nimitz and Enterprise as there trays were filled to the brim with food Nimitz tray being slight bigger. They began their way out of the line when Enterprise saw Horrent raise her hand as she was sitting next to Yorktown causing her to motion them to were Horrent was sitting

"Hey E already see that you meet the newest member of the family" said Horrent

"Yea, also is what I heard true was the first thing you did when you saw him was that you asked if he was single?" asked a stern Enterprise a groan was heard from Horrent as she face palmed with the table

"Don't reminded me of that E it was so awkward" her muffled voice spoke

Yorktown laughed at Hornets action "Well maybe next time you'll think twice about flirting if every guy that catches you're attention" a muffled grunt was her reply. Enterprise then spotted a girl out of the corner of her eye she then raised her hand catching attention she then made her way over.

"Nimitz I would you like to meet another one of are carriers USS Lexington" she said, Nimitz turned his head to see the new carrier she was a bit shorter than Enterprise she had long flowing blue hair her eyes where a light amber color. Her attire was a light cream color short sleeve button shirt that left her midriff exposed around her neck was a black ascot, she had a long button up cream colored skirt that left some her legs exposed. She had a large red belt that also acted like a holster as she had a revolver on her left hand side. To finish off her look she had a pair of short heeled red and black shoes that had large red rudders on the back of them and on her head was a white US navy cap.

Nimitz then stuck his hand "It's a pleasure to meet you Lexington" Lexington face became red on her cheeks "It's nice to meet you Nimitz" her voice soft but auditable right way Nimitz could tell that she was a shy and quit person and one that seemed to be easily embarrassed

"Well come Lex sit he's not going to bite he is family after all" giggled Yorktown, feeling even more embarrassed she sat down and slowly started eating her food.

Unknown to them Higgins and his destroyer roommates just entered the mess hall

"Wow really he has jet fighters!" said an excited Shaw as she Mahan, and Edsall followed Higgins in.

He nodded "Yup and I'm glad he has them they have help us in so many conflicts that it would be crazy to fight without them"

"I would imagine have aircraft that can not only break the sound barrier and have long range capabilities but also have some that can carrier bomb payloads as much as a B-17 are a very powerful tool" replied Mahan soon a thought can into Higgins head as he and the other grab a tray and went down the food line

"Hey do any of your carriers have jets?"

Edsall nodded as she grab a burger "Yea but it is really rare since most of the carriers that can equip them have to get a overhaul to use them"

Shaw pitched her own words in "And the only carrier right now that has jets is USS Midway but she's up in Anchorage right now, and what I heard is that the jets she has aren't very good"

"Indeed" added Mahan as she grab a small piece cake "from what I heard the only good thing about the aircraft she has is that they have speed and can carry a good payload. But other than that they have very short ranges and they eat fuel at an extremely fast rate" _(Somewhere up north Midway sneeze's "Dang it I hope there not talking about my armament again")_ they then began to walk toward the seas of tables before Higgins spotted Nimitz sitting with the other carriers he motioned his head noting to the others where he was going they all nodded and followed suit.

Nimitz turned around after getting a nudge on the shoulder and saw Higgins and the other destroyers with him. That in turn caught the attention of the other carriers Yorktown was the first to speak

"Well what are ya'l waiting for take a seat before your food gets cold."

They sat in the open spaces and began to eat and talk with on another the carriers talking with Higgins and learning that even for a destroyer he's firepower was almost on pair with a battleship. While the destroyers began asking Nimitz questions, like how he got summoned to asking if they could one day go on sortie with him to see him launch his fighters. In response he deicide to tease them he closed his eye and enter deeply with his mind and the next thing he knew he was standing in the bridge of the island of his ship self. Inside small figures of both female and male genders were running around doing different things around the ship they were simply known as fairies. In hindsight they were the crew of the ship they were the biggest mysteries when it came to ship girls as far as people know they would appear out of thin air and only come when it felt it was needed before they would disappear. The farriers in the bridge soon saluted when seeing Nimitz he returned it, he then gestured to the helicopter before the head farrier nodded with that he opens his eye once more, and looked down on his hand an outline appeared of a helicopter after a few second's the 3D outline solidify revealing itself to be a MH-60R Seahawk.

The destroyers went wide eyed at the new found machine then with a simple mental command the rotors began to spin soon the chopper took off from his hand and began to hover above the table. The destroyers went ecstatic as to where some of the carriers Lexington being the main one, he then order them to show off a bit with that the pilot fairy complied the copter took off startling Horrent as she had to pull her head back her nose nearly hitting it. It continued its course at full speed before reaching the end of the table pulling a high g turn before heading back the way it came before pulling to the right and buzzing over the destroyer's head. But instead of heading back to Nimitz it instead took a detour and headed toward the table in front which three girls sat at, the first women had long blonde hair with two large curls near her face with deep dark blue eyes that shined like a jewel, her figure if view by men would have been describe as stunning her attire consisted of a navy blue dress that had a deep low cut that exposed her very large chest. Tied around her waist was a black white striped bow, on her hands covering two of her center fingers was an elbow length navy blue gloves she had white stocking and black heels to finish her look she a pair of tear dropped earrings and a boat anchor necklace and a silver tiara, all together it gave her a feel of a miss America pageant contestant.

In front of her was other blonde haired women who had a long piece of it across her back while the rest from the front was cut short. Her eye where a soft purple color that were filled with kindness her cloths where a one piece buttoned up cream colored dress that had sleeves that reach a third across her arm and stopped a bit up above her knees and a black white stripped collar. Around her neck was a blue ascot around her waist was burgundy colored belt attach to the right of it was a sheath for a navy cutlass that currently called it home. To finish her look she had a pair of white stockings and medium high heels. The final women had long black hair and light calming amber colored eyes she was wearing a short navy blue black white striped short dress that had a white frill. Like the previous one she had and ascot that was white colored instead of black she also like the other two had white stocking expect her had a blue niched line near the top complete with a single small blue bow. To finish it off she had blue high heels and a cream colored sundress hat with a blue bow around it. All three of them where quietly eating there meal before the pageant looking woman spoke

"I heard a rumor floating around that there's new ships here" she turned toward the black hair one who just put her drink down "What about it Iowa can you confirm that these are true?"

"Yes it is true when me" she motioned her hand to the other blonde "and Wisconsin came in to dock we meet one of them his name was USS Arctic a repair/resupply ship"

"Wait 'he' as in a male ship?"

Wisconsin pitched in, her voice soft and quite but still audible "She's telling the truth New Jersey when we came there he busy working with some the dock workers explaining about the ships new equipment"

New Jersey raised her brow "New equipment wonder what he-"her voice was cut off the sound of rotors caught there attention before the Seahawk came buzzing in over her head before it stopped in the middle of the table. This caused a shock to the sisters before they could speak the side door of the chopper opened before a line was thrown out on the side in which a female fairy carrying a tiny SMG came jumping out and sliding down the line before finally touching down onto the table. The battleships watch as the little fairy swivel her little gun around checking her surroundings before she stop where New Jersey plate was staring intently at the large at least in her eyes slice of cheese cake. She then ran to the slice once there she pulled out a small combat knife and cut a good piece of it

"Excuse me what do you think your-" New Jersey was cut off when the fairy waved her hands screamed her little voice causing the chopper to hover over her location lowering the line once more only this time with basket she was about to jump in until

"Marine what do you think you're doing?" a strong steeled voice was heard causing the girls to turn around to greet this voice when they did they spotted Nimitz not too far behind them looking at the tiny fairy with a serous exasperation the fairy looked down ashamed at getting caught it was about to speak before Nimitz put his hand up "In the chopper now sailor!" With that she drop the piece she was holding and jump in the basket she was then lifted into the chopper once more after that it flew toward Nimitz opened palmed hand. He then wrapped it around his fingers

"I'm sorry Miss's if one of my flight crew ruined your meal apparently she has a sweet tooth that not even orders can stop her"

All of them just couldn't help but stare for a moment before Iowa's and Wisconsin's senses returned Iowa waved her hand "Oh no, no she didn't we are just surprised that's all"

Wisconsin's face turned a slight pink "Yes what Iowa said is true we are just shocked is all Mr. umm.."

"Oh terribly sorry madams, First of the Nimitz class USS Nimitz it's a pleasure to meet all of you" A warm smile came from Iowa's face "To you as well Nimitz I'm first of the Iowa class battleship USS Iowa" she motioned her hand "she's USS Wisconsin" the blond gave a soft wave "It's a pleasure to meet you Nimitz"

"The one in front of her is USS New Jersey" all eyes were on her now Iowa couldn't help but giggle as she the state Jersey was in, unlike the others she still had her eyes on Nimitz as if nothing else in the world was there expect her and him

' _My, my, my looks like Jersey is star struck'_ thought a smiling Iowa she coughed into her hand to catch her attention New Jersey blink before she strained herself her face blushing

"Ah yes well it is an honor to meet you Nimitz I'm Iowa class battleship New Jersey" she said in a very prim and proper voice.

"It's an honor to meet all of you, now as for you" he turned his voice to fairy inside the chopper who hop out "what do you have to say" the fairy then gave a crisp salute before a soft replay was given "sorry ma'am's wont happened again"

"God now until I say so you are grounded until further notice understood?" the fairy nodded and entered the helicopter once in it fade away into an outline before disappearing once more. He was about to continue there talk until the intercom came on

"All UN fleet ships report to the war room at once, again all UN fleet ships report to the war room at once!"

"Well I guess I'll talk to you ladies latter enjoy the rest of your meal" he gave them a soft smile before turning around and heading toward the exit with Higgins right on his heals

"Wow so it is true what Mr. Artic said he really is the USS Nimitz" said Wisconsin

"Indeed it would seem that we have some very valuable and strong allies with us now" Iowa said as she sipped her tea

"Yes well he forgot to say that he was an extremely hot!" said New Jersey causing Wisconsin to blush while causing Iowa to all most drop her tea her face a slight pink Jersey let out a long sigh as she put her head on her hands a dreamy expression on her face Iowa shock her head "oh Jersey what are we going to do with you"

With a short walk later Nimitz and Higgins reach the war room they enter seeing the rest of their small fleet there. Nimitz looked to where Ticon and noticed that he had a slight bruise on his head

"Ticon mine explain why that even being here for less than a couple of days you already have been injured?" said Nimitz as pinched the bridge of his nose, Ticon was about to reply when Artic beat him to it

"Well apparently this airhead forgot that this base is inhabited by mostly females he forgot the most common since thing to do before you enter you dorm"

"Which was?" asked Higgins in a sarcastic voiced

"He forget to knock and walked in into one of his roommates changing naturally she panicked and through the nearest object which was a shoe, case and point the bump on his head"

Ticon grumbled as the two continued to talk about him, until the door opened walking in was Admiral Ward and his sectary ship Louisville all of UN fleet stood at attention

"At ease gentlemen" he then stands in front of a large screen the light begin to dim

"Now I know that you all have been here less than a day but we got intel about an offensive mission that needs yours aid into making it work I'm sure there will be no problems with that?"

"Sir I speak for all of us no matter the mission we will do it to the upmost best to are abilities because it is our duty to do so" spoke Nimitz determination feeling his voice, Ward simile

"That's what I like to hear" he then pulled out a remote and turn on the projector showing a map of the pacific region

"As you all know when the abyssal first attack we were unprepared and force to leave very key naval bases in the process after hesitating heavy losses" a black color was shown on the islands that the abyssal's control

"And that cannot be aloud which is why the board have created a joint Operation: Hit fast and Hit hard, in which are target of choice will be Midway Island" it zoomed in on the island then little markers showed up showing abyssal defenses. "This base has been very useful in the past and is needed once again to not only help us get a better fighting advantage against the abyssal forces but be used as a forward supply base for are desperate allies, however it's the allies we are trying to help that is the problem which is why your fleet was called in"

"I'm going to bet some money that the allies are the Japanese correct sir?" asked Arctic, Ward nodded

"While the war has ended for a very long time ships on both sides are still hesitant to work with one another"

"Which is why you want us to be part of this operation being that all of us where laid down when the war was very much over" said Nimitz

"Correct" the map zooms out and shows the Japanese flag on the east side and the US on the west

"Both of are fleets will be sent in at the exact time the Japanese will take the east while we will take the west causing a pincer attack which will drive the abyssal's out and let us take control of the island"

Ticon put a hand underneath his chin "Any idea of what ships will be from the Japanese side?"

Ward nodded a list of names appeared on the Japanese side appeared:

Japanese fleet

Destroyers:

Kisaragi

Mutsuki

Fubuki

Hibiki

Akatsuki

Inazuma

Ikazuchi

Cruisers:

Yahagi

Jintsuu

Sendai

Takao

Atago

Battleships:

Kongou

Haruna

Kirishima

Hiei

Nagato: Flagship

Aircraft Carriers:

Akagi

Kaga

Shoukaku

Zuikaku

Taihou

Submarines:

U-511

"Now here's the list of our ships with Nimitz being the flagship"

To be continued…..

* * *

 _ **Well here's chapter 4 and yes i know i pulled the to be continued thing i'm so cheesy. Any how again i would like to apologize for the lack of updates and sadly there only going to get longer but for good reason. For the rest of the summer i will training to get my private pilot licence which is something i have always dreamed of doing.**_

 _ **Well i think that about raps it up so ill see you guys next time bye:)**_


End file.
